


Looking Up at the Stars

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some Humor, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Pacifica and Dipper are looking up at the stars, she sees his birthmark. After Dipper tells her about his, he figures out that she has a one of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys; a person on tumblr, iamjoemon, told me a headcanon they had that Pacifica has a llama birthmark and shows it to Dipper. She also knows a lot about the stars, too. I said that I loved that idea and can see that happening too, so they requested me to write a fic about it and here it is.
> 
> Dipper and Paz are around 14 in this.

Once Pacifica climbed onto the roof, she gasped. The sky was mostly clear with millions of glittering stars and a full moon in the sky. Not only that, she could see the whole town from out here.

"Someone is in a daze," Dipper mused, sitting down on one of the lawn chairs.

"Shut it, Dippy. It's not like you weren't."

"Fair enough," he said with a shrug.

"Though, how do you know about this place?" she wondered, sitting on the cahir beside him.

"Wendy showed Mabel and I this place a couple years ago, since she used to come up here on her breaks. After I learnt about this place, I would sit up here at nights to relax."

Pacifica flinched at the mention of his former crush, though she shoved that thought. Dipper never showed feelings for her in ages, so it wasn't like it really mattered. Did it?

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew around them, causing Dipper's hat to fly off of his head and smack someone in the face. The two burst out laughing at the sight.  
Glancing to the side, Pacifica noticed Dipper bangs fly up along with a mark on Dipper's forehead, which looked like the Ursa Major.

Pacifica giggled. "That's some birthmark you have there, Dippy."

Dipper shrunk back. Oh crap! She can see his birthmark. While Mabel saw it many times in the past, this was his time ever showing it to anyone else in ages.

"What's wrong?" Pacifica asked, tossing him out of his thoughts.

Dipper let a sigh escape him. He should tell her. She was his friend and would probably find out about it sooner or later.

"It's about my birthmark."

She arched an eyebrow at this. "What about it?"

"I don't like showing it showing it off too much. When I started school, people teased me about it a lot. Mabel always stood up for me when that happened. When I got a bit older, I started to hide it."

Pacifica's face dropped. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. No one teases me about it anymore, especially with Mabel having my back. Also, it's also how I got my nickname since my parents thought it looked like the Big Dipper, they started calling me 'Dipper' when I was around five and the name stuck."

"If it makes you feel any better, you aren't the only one with an embarrassing birthmark."

Pacifica took off her shoes and then her socks. She put her barefoot on his lap. Dipper blinked, taken back but this. Glancing down, he saw a brown mark on her foot, which was in the shape of… a llama.

"I had this as long as I can remember. My parents always made me hide it since they saw it as an 'imperfection'. I hate going barefoot because of it."

As Pacifica put her socks back on, Dipper paused.

"Guess we both have birthmarks we aren't proud of, huh?"

"Yeah," she said, putting her boots back on. "Though, at least yours is much better than mine. I would rather have a birthmark like that then that then a barn animal."

"Really?" Dipper said, taken back.

She nodded. "Yeah, I always loved star gazing since I was little."

Dipper shot her a mischievous smirk. "All right, name all the stars in the Big Dipper."

"All right…" Pacifica trailed off, squinting her eye. "Alcor, Mizar…Alkaid, and Alioth."

"Wow you're… right."

"Come on; just because I'm a rich blond doesn't mean I know some stuff."

"Yeah, I guess," he said with a shrug. "Though, I find it cool you know about this stuff."

Pacifica blushed. "Thanks."

Pacifica looked up at the sky again, not seeing the blush on Dipper's cheeks.


End file.
